Learning To Let Go
by black-lace909
Summary: Ah, Tokyo. The sights, the sounds, the culture, the private academies, the friends, the enemies and the craziness... Oh, balls, I'm going on about nothing again, aren't I? *NEED B***HY OCs, PLEASE SUBMIT!*
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! I just love OCs! Please submit some!**

Name:  
(First/last)

Nickname?

Gender:

Age:  
(Between 14-17)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Character Item:

Personality:

Hair colour and style:

Eye colour:

Skin colour:

Height:  
(Just say short, medium, tall)

Body shape:

Casual outfit:

Snow outfit:

Performance outfit:

Formal outfit:

Swimwear:

Electives:  
(Drama,Art,etc..)

Sexuality:

Relationship?

* * *

**P.S: if you want to link something (hair style, outfits, etc) go ahead!**

* * *

**Ok, here is an example, these are my OCs. **

Name: Amaterasu Nakamura  
(First/last)

Nickname? Ami

Gender: Female

Age: 15  
(Between 14-17)

Likes: Parties, shopping, flirting with people, designing clothes, singing, dancing, social networking, party planning, designer brands, food, cooking.

Dislikes: Maths, history, concentrating for a long time, doing nothing, boring people, boring food.

Character Item: Giant rainbow lollipop

Personality: Sassy, flirty, random, slightly dirty minded, spontaneous, creative, competitive, fun, doesn't like to admit she's wrong, tends to act before she thinks.

Hair colour and style: Peach with white ombre, hair in two ponytails, think Teto but reaches her hips. Side fringe and bangs.

Eye colour: Amber.

Skin colour: Porcelain like.

Height: Short, 4" 15  
(Just say short, medium, tall)

Body shape: Petite (she still has some curves)

Casual outfit: Short black, empire waist skirt, white sleeveless blouse with a collar and black bow, tucked into her skirt, black fishnets, and black ankle wedges.

Snow outfit: Leaf green peacoat, over a white jumper, charcoal skinny jeans, white ankle boots with a faux fur trim, leaf green earmuffs, hair in a braid.

Performance outfit: Strapless dress, gold sequin bodice, pale pink skirt that reaches above her knees, turquoise ankle wedges with gold studs and chains, gold cuffs on both arms and a gold choker, she straightens her hair, it reaches her ankles.

Formal outfit: A white dress with a Chinese dress neckline , white lacy sleeves, bottom part is a bubble skirt, with maroon accents, maroon platform sandals, white clutch, hair in updo.

Swimwear: A sheer black bikini top and bottom, with beige flowers stitched on.

Electives: Art, Visual Design, Music, Dance.  
(Drama,Art,etc..)

Sexuality: Bisexual

Relationship? With my other OC, Sora Kato.

* * *

Name: Sora Kato.  
(First/last)

Gender: Male

Age: 16  
(Between 14-17)

Character Item: Milkshake

Personality: Sweet, romantic, caring, shy around new people, smart, sort of innocent, sporty.

Hair colour and style: Spiky blonde hair, like Sora from Kingdom Hearts, only lighter.

Eye colour: Bright green.

Skin colour: Lightly tanned.

Height: Medium-tall  
(Just say short, medium, tall)

Body shape: Thin, yet muscular.

Casual outfit: A grey T-shirt that says 'We must believe in luck. For how else can we explain the success of those we don't like?', dark blue skinny jeans, yellow converse.

Snow outfit: Navy blue snow jacket, grey jeans, yellow beanie, black high tops.

Performance outfit: Charcoal tux, white shirt, pale blue jeans, yellow tie.

Formal outfit: Black tux, grey jeans, light blue shirt, white tie.

Swimwear: a pair of black and white horizontally striped board shorts.

Electives: Music, Art, Drama, Dance.  
(Drama,Art,etc..)

Sexuality: Straight

Relationship? With my OC, Ami


	2. OCs ACCEPTED!

**Thanks for reviewing! These are the OCs accepted... Still need some b***hy OCs. **

-Takumi Youta

-Kaiko Tamiko

-Avalyn Nightingale

-Lunar Astra Irvette

-Chiyo Hoshida

-Ai Yuuki

-Hanase Ruru

-Akio Kazuki

-Luna Lalonde

-Yukinara Kyou

-Avaron Aine

-Ciel Song

-Kila Kanashimi

-Daisy Otomai

-Phooko Otomai

**Also, please check out my forum! It will be greatly ****appreciated!**

** forum/Yamaha-Academy-Vocaloid-OC-RP /126275/**

**Will start writing soon! **

**Ciao, Lace.**


End file.
